


Muster

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, just a bit of banter, what was going to be a simple role call goes OH HEY WE GOT A NEW PERSON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Time for the roll call for the Wanderer's League meeting.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Muster

“This assembly of Wanderer’s League will come to order,” Syngigeim called out. Man did that Free Company name seemed so much more...humorous was one word; relevant didn’t seem to have the gravitas; important seemed understating it; _meaningful_ , lets go with meaningful. “First things first, roll call. Syngigeim Usynlonwyn, that is I.” She said, checking off her name off the list. “Aubinaux Larsonient?”

“Present,” the Elezen said, giving a slow hand wave up.

“Mariko Zuriko?”

“Here!” the lalafell said, waving his hand.

“Elly Browne?”

“Yep,” the Hyur answered.

And so on and so forth were the names called. A routine measure but a necessary one, considering not only the number of people that were even associated seemed to be growing by the day. 

“And last but not least, our newest member, Haritt Telagg,” Syngigeim said, nodding to their new dwarven ally they gained from the first. “I see you have elected to show your face.”

“When in a different land, do as the Source folk do and keep their traditions!” The dwarf, who had still otherwise selected a turban to cover the majority of her head, one that fit within Ul’dahn fashion. “Or otherwise face questions all the time of ‘what kind of mask is that?! What are you, some overgrown mammet?!’ And frankly, I do not want to wallop every single passer-by that comes my path. I know that that’s rude.”

“Still we could have vouched for you!” Percy said.

“Eh, once you felt the wind on your face, it’s hard to go back,” She said before realizing. “Oh no. I’m going to have to put my helm on every time I go back.”

“You can accept a life in exile,” Dreaming Sheep pointed out. “I mean, you have broken that dwarven tradition!”

“Bah! What they do not know won’t hurt them!”

“Definitely different than Giott in that regard,” Dreaming Sheep said.

“I am above all else, willing to do...okay maybe not whatever it takes, I’ve seen the end result of that, but I WILL be sneaky to achieve my desires!” Harrit said.

“Wanna take a running bet on whether she’ll enjoy Limsa Lominsa or Ul’dah more?” Syngigeim overheard Aubinaux whispered to Mariko.

“For all you know, she might see the green of the Greatwood and go... who am I kidding, my gil’s on Ul’dah,” Mariko whispered.

“’sides, who’s going to stand up for Anogg and Konogg if not for me! We are still going to check in on them right?” Harrit said to Syngigeim.

“It is under ‘ongoing developments,’” Syngigeim said.

“Ooooh formal title, what else have we got?” Harrit said.

“Well first things first, we need to have secretary Rostik go over the minutes of last meeting,” Syngigeim said. 

It was always a sort of occasion, these monthly gatherings of the Free Company but it was always good to assess what was to be done, see what new faces had shown up, rejoice in the victories and prepare for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This could just be Syngigeim going down the list of names for the Free Company, but that just kinda felt boring after my third name list. So I skipped to just HEY LOOK AT THIS NEW GAL!


End file.
